despues de que te fuistes- starco
by clouf7
Summary: pensamientos de marco despues de que star se fuera de casa de los Diaz... descubrira sus sentimientos con la ayuda de cierta persona?


Habia pasado una semana.

Una maldita semana desde que ella se fue.

Una semana en que lo unico que logre hacer era recordarla mientras vagaba en la casa.

La unica cosa que hacia era estar en mi cuarto y desde alli mirar a la habitacion que alguna vez estubo ocupada por una chica llena de magia y sonrisas.

Volvi a entrar en esa habitacion por... quinta vez en el dia? Todo se habia ido. Todo lo que alguna vez estubo en esa habitacion se fue... el cuarto parecia mas pequeño... tal vez por que yo estaba acostubrado a el palacio en donde ella vivia.

Y a pesar de que la magia se habia ido la escencia de star aun se mantenia en ese lugar, un aroma debill que flotaba en esa habitacion. Es por eso que no puedo quedarme alli por mas de 5 minutos y tengo que ir a mi cuarto para poder gritar contra la almuada, un grito de frustacion... de odio contra mi mismo... de resentimiento hacia aquel sujeto que hizo que esa estrella se fuera de mi hogar. Y ahora me encuentro solo... sin esa estrella que alumbra mi cielo mi vida parece estupida...muy cotidiana...demaciado simple.

Oigo el sonido de la puerta de abajo. Poco me importa quien sea, solo quiero estar solo... en esta soledad que siento que me esta consumiendo poco a poco... lo mas gracioso es que no me importa... incluso hay un pequeño anhelo de que sea mas rapido.

Oigo que tocan la puerta de mi cuarto, pero sigo mirando el techo ... como si este me fuera a responder, por que me duele tanto que ella se haya ido?, no hubiera sido lo mejor... yo algun dia la hubiera tenido que rechazar, y las cosas se hubieran puesto incomodas.

 _"Asi es"_ pense _"lo mejor es que ella se marchara, asi podria conseguirse un nuevo amor... podria... podria olvidarse de mi"_ el escalofrio que me recorrio devio ser suficiente para que detubiera ese tren de pensamientos que me estaba dañando, pero lastimosamente mi mente decidio seguir cobrandome el haber hecho llorar a esa linda princesa

 _"Y si todo sale bien ella algun dia se casara con alguien digno de ella"_ una risa adolorida salio de mi garganta al terminar ese pensamiento _"No hay nadie digno de ella... ni siquiera yo"_ por alguna razon ya no me sorprende el pensar en ella como mas que una amiga

Su sonrisa aparece en mi mente y mi corazon late con fuerza... es tan linda su sonrisa, sus dientes blancos que sientes que si los pones contra una luz ellos brillaran, sus labios rosas y algo carnosos invitandote a que los pruebes, su nariz pequeña y perfecta, sus ojos grandes y brillantes, azules como el cielo que si lo miras mucho tiempo te perderas en ellos, su cabello tan brillante y rebelde que llega hasta sus rodillas, habia tenido el impulso de tomarlo, acariciarlo y olerlo mas veces de la que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Pero mi corazon parece odiarme y trajo aquel recuerdo que intente sepueltarlo al fondo de mis memorias... alli estaba ella, delante de mi, su boca ya no tenia la sonrisa de siempre... en cambio esta parecia tener una mueca de dolor... y sus ojos azul celeste parecia tener una tormente en su interior, a sus costados estaban un par de lagrimas.

Y esa alegria se convirtio en trizteza y molestia... por que recorde quien habia sido el causante de que esa princesa llorara, "Imbecil" me insulte a mi mismo y aprete mis manos, si tan solo no me hubiera quedado como un idiota en frente de todos y hubiera dicho algo ella no se habria despedido de ese modo, si tan solo yo...

 _¡Marco!-_ la voz lo trajo de la realidad y con algo de molestia vi de quien se trataba... era mi madre- _por_ que no me respondias?

 _L-lo siento es que estaba distraido_ \- me excuse y senti algunas lagrimas en mis mejillas, las cuales limpie con mi manga- _que necesitas?_

Ella suspiro, sabie que mi actitud estaba mal pero simplemente no podia cambiarla, no despues de que ella se fue

Solo queria decirte que janna te dijo que fueras a su casa cuando pudieras- dijo mientras sacaba un sobre lo colocaba a mi lado y se iba de mi habitacion

No queria abrir el sobre, no tenia ganas de hacer nada, mire el sobre de reojo y vi una palabras grandes escritas en ella que decia "Star butterfly"

Con fuerzas sacadas de quien sabe donde me sente y rompi el sobre, a pesar de que me gusta el orden realmente no me importo que la envoltura se rompiera o que estas quedaran regadas en el suelo en la cual habia una caja transparente con una foto alrevez dentro de ella habia una nota:

 _"Hola marco, sabia que romperias el sobre por eso la foto esta en una caja asegurada, te estoy esperando en esta direccion y si no te apuras me ire. tenemos algo importante que hablar"_

Al final estaba la direccion pero aun no sabia que tenia esto que ver con star voltie la caja y observe la foto... una sonrisa se pinto en mi rostro y me levante a toda prisa, como ya estaba cambiado baje a toda velocidad y observe a mis padres en la sala sorprendidos de que me decidiera a salir de mi cuarto con tanta energia.

Voy a la casa de janna- luego de ese grito sali de la casa a toda velocidad con la fotografia en mi mano

La foto mostraba a janna con una sonrisa señalando un objeto... algo que me costo conseguir pero que con la conmocion habia olvidado... ella señalaba unas tijeras dimencionales... mis tijeras dimencionales... la obtendria a cualquier costo... y tal vez logre volver a ver a esa princesa que ocupa todos mis pensamientos.


End file.
